Understanding Silence
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Draco a toujours su comment utiliser les mots à son avantage. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que fût important, qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, que c'était quelque chose d'intéressant, il n'arrivait pas à parler, ses sentiments bloqués dans sa gorge? Slash, lemon (TRADUCTION FammeFatale)


**Note de ****l'auteur : Cette fiction a été écrite aux alentours des deux heures du matin, après que je sois fatiguée d'entendre mon meilleur ami ronfler à mes côtés.**

**Donc pardonnez-moi si ce n'est pas très bon.**

**Et comme toujours – commentez !**

**Note du Traducteur : Et oui. Forcément. Quand je n'arrive plus à écrire, je traduis. Et comme j'en avais un peu marre de TW (honte sur moi), j'ai fais plein de propositions pour des fictions HP. Fallait vraiment que je tombe dedans hein?**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Pairing: Harry x Draco (bottom!Draco)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou ses personnages (malheureusement) et ne fais pas de profit sur cette histoire (c'est encore plus triste T_T)**

**Résumé : Draco a toujours su comment utiliser les mots à son avantage. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que, à chaque fois, que c'était important, qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, que c'était quelque chose d'intéressant, il n'arrivait pas à parler, ses sentiments bloqués dans sa gorge ?**

**Warnings : Slash, lemon et bottom!Draco ainsi que quelques scènes angst.**

**Où Trouver L'Histoire : ****/s/10616813/1/Understanding-silence**

**PS : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EN RETARD LESSA, si tu passes par là, ma Poulette!**

* * *

**Understanding silence by FammeFatale**

Draco avait toujours su comment utiliser les mots à son avantage.

Il savait comment faire pour que ses phrases paraissent particulièrement jolie, avec ce ton aigu qui sonnait comme si un cochon d'Inde parlait, utilisant de nombreux mots ayant l'air trop anciens pour son âge – tout ça seulement pour obtenir un peu plus de sucreries de la part de ces femmes maquillées trop outrageusement et aux vêtements trop serrés, que sa mère appelait ses « amies ».

Lorsqu'il parlait à son père, il avait toujours eu ce mélange parfait entre la soumission, l'adoration et la peur, dans sa voix. Il lui avait fallu être battu de nombreuses fois pour obtenir cela, mais il ne l'oublierait plus jamais.

Lorsqu'il parlait à ses laquais, il utilisait cette voix grave, sérieuse qu'il avait copié sur son père, tout en utilisant des mots qu'ils n'auraient même pas trouvé dans un dictionnaire, ce qui faisait penser aux gens qu'il était meilleur qu'eux.

Séduire les filles était une sorte de balance – utiliser un ton doux, de velours, tout en ayant l'air masculin et formuler des phrases prises à Shakespeare, Goethe, Schiller. Il fallait toujours en faire ni trop, ni pas assez. Malheureusement, cela n'en avait jamais valu la chandelle.

Mais le plus amusant était d'utiliser les mots comme des armes. Une voix dure et désagréable bourdonnait dans les oreilles de ses adversaires. Chaque pique, chaque blague visait parfaitement leurs faiblesses et insécurités, les rendant haletant, les faisant tomber sur leurs genoux devant lui, sans même qu'il n'ait à les toucher.

C'était dans ces moments qu'il se sentait réellement vivant.

Alors pourquoi fallait-il que, à chaque fois, que c'était important, qu'à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, que c'était quelque chose d'intéressant, il n'arrivait pas à parler, ses sentiments bloqués dans sa gorge ?

Pourquoi lorsque la première fois que son père lui avait parlé de son avenir dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas pu dire non – trouver un mensonge sur le fait qu'il deviendrait un membre qui aiderait, tout en restant à l'intérieur des lignes ennemies, dans l'espoir que cette horreur serait terminée bientôt ?

La seule chose qu'il avait fait, avait été d'acquiescer.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu utiliser sa langue acérée à chaque fois que le sortilège Crucio** (1)** avait été utilisé sur lui, priant pour le pardon, arguant qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois, qu'il le ferait correctement ? Il avait seulement pu pleurer et hurler, sur le sol.

Pourquoi la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire lorsque Snape soignait ses blessures, avait été de regarder par terre et d'essayer de retenir ses larmes, incapable de murmurer ce seul mot – merci ?

Maintenant il était bien trop tard pour tout ça.

Où étaient ses paroles pleines d'esprit et ses remarques acérées lorsque le garçon qu'il avait admiré durant des années lui avait tourné le dos, préférant se lier d'amitié avec Weasley ?

Il avait seulement claqué la porte et, plus tard, piqué une crise comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on avait refusé une glace.

Et, qui l'avait possédé, à juste s'asseoir là, et se plonger fixement dans ces beaux yeux verts, comme une petite fille amoureuse, à qui la chaleur des flammes de la chambre des secrets, lui avait mis le feu aux fesses ?

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, vraiment – dire merci, s'excuser, avouer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, ou tout simplement essayer de leur faire comprendre. Mais il avait seulement pu regarder l'ombre de Potter faire demi-tour.

Comment avait-il seulement pu garder le silence et compter les secondes lors de leurs rares rencontres, lorsque Potter avait retourné sa baguette contre lui ? Il lui avait fallu plus de trente secondes pour hocher la tête, acquiesçant, lorsque le Sauveur lui avait proposé de sortir boire un café.

Et même maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit, la silhouette de Harry couvrant Draco, la seule chose s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient des halètements et des gémissements alors que son petit-ami depuis sept ans entrait un troisième doigt en lui.

Dans ces moments, c'était toujours Harry qui était le plus bavard – lui murmurant à l'oreille que Draco était bon et bien étroit et qu'il avait été créé juste pour cela.

Forçant dans son corps, l'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau parlait toujours de cette voix profonde et rauque, qui le rendait juste fou de désir, en utilisant des mots comme _beau_ ou _parfait_. Il se sentait indigne, mais toujours apprécié.

Battant en lui, la voix était primitive, grognant à son oreille qu'il était sa chienne, sa pute ou qu'il lui appartenait, tout simplement. C'était ces mots qui déclenchaient son orgasme.

Le seul moment où il arrivait à parler plus fort que Harry était lorsqu'il hurlait son plaisir – arquant son dos et venant sur son estomac – de sorte que toute la maison pouvait l'entendre dans sa tentative de montrer qu'il était sien.

Ses derniers sons, dans la nuit, étaient les mêmes, à chaque fois – ses gémissements lorsqu'il sentait ses entrailles être remplies du sperme de Harry et une plainte lorsque son sexe glissait hors de lui.

Les nettoyant tous les deux, le Sauveur se pencha et embrassa Draco une dernière fois, en chuchotant un « Je t'aime », suivi par un « Je sais », alors qu'il avisait le visage désespéré de Draco.

Parfois, il voulait vraiment être capable, lui aussi, de dévoiler ces trois petits mots.

Mais Draco supposait que c'était mieux de garder un silence compréhensif.

* * *

**(1) Crucio est le sortilège Doloris**

* * *

**Et voilà! Et oui, je reviens à mes premiers amours. Draco et Harry. Ce n'est pas mon couple préféré (loin de là) mais... Je les ai toujours trouvés choupi.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**A tout bientôt, les Louloups!**


End file.
